1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to corrugated or solid fibreboard containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to corrugated or solid fibreboard containers which are particularly adapted for storing fresh produce such as asparagus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several problems are associated with the storage and transportation of fresh produce such as asparagus and the like. Asparagus is a fast growing spear which continues to grow after it is harvested during its active growth period. Asparagus spears have fragile tips which are easily broken or damaged when the asparagus is packed or stored. The spears can also bend during shipping unless their tapered shape is supported along its length. After packing, the asparagus must be hydro-cooled with ice water to retard continued growth and prevent the asparagus from becoming limp and withered.
Specialized containers have been designed to store and transport asparagus without damage. Asparagus is typically stored in wooden crates of trapezoidal cross section to accommodate the tapered shape of the asparagus spears. Wooden crates provide a durable container with sufficient stacking strength to prevent damage to the fragile asparagus during transportation and storage. Extra space is provided above the asparagus tips for the continued growth of the asparagus after harvesting. Openings are provided for cooling and ventilation of the asparagus. However, wooden asparagus containers are costly, difficult to store, require stapling to form the crate and stapling or banding to close the crate after it is packed, and are difficult to dispose of at the retail level.
Corrugated fibreboard asparagus containers have been used as a viable alternative to wooden containers because they are cost effective and collapsible for easy storage. Such fibreboard containers also have several drawbacks. Such containers are often constructed from multiple piece blanks and require stapling or banding in their construction. When the asparagus is unpacked, the staples or banding may become mixed in the asparagus and later harm a consumer. Moreover, these containers generally have inadequate stacking strength causing the asparagus spears to break or bend as the top and bottom walls of the containers weaken when stacked on top of each other.
There exists a need for a container which overcomes the disadvantages associated with conventional asparagus containers. The present invention provides such an improved container design.